TIMING IS QUIZ!
by Achira1412
Summary: Acara gaje se-stasiun TV akhirnya nongol. Dan entah kenapa ni acara juga ga bener, memangnya kenapa sih? RnR please


**TIMING IS... QUIZ!**

**RATE: T**

**GENRE: HUMOR**

**DISCLAIMER: DETECTIVE CONAN BY GOSHO AOYAMA**

**STORY BY: ACHIRA1412**

**WARNING: OOC, GAJE, NGACO, ALUR GA NENTU, MUNGKIN ADA TYPO DLL **

**= PERHATIAN =**

**Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata :3**

**= 20.00 Ran's House =**

Di kamar Conan yang tenang dan nyaman. Tampak Conan masih sibuk baca Manga. Maklum besok libur, jadi santai aja lah yaw. Dan akhirnya, Conan menutup buku manga nya yang ke-9.

"Uh, akhirnya selesai juga baca nih manga. Eh?" Conan belum selesai berbicara. Tatapannya langsung terpaku pada sebuah jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Conan langsung shock. Lari gaje ke sana ke mari. Ngubyek aja di kamar dan pergi ke ruang keluarga segera. Kenapa ya? Cekidot.

Di ruang keluarga, tampak gadis lagi nangis-nangis di sofa. Yah, siapa lagi kalo bukan Ran Mouri. Dari tangisannya udah keliatan klo dia lagi nonton sinetron "Kemilau Gigi Sarmila".

"Ran nee-chan, lagi nonton apa?" tanya Conan polos.

"Biasa, sinetron langgananku" jawab Ran acuh tak acuh sambil konsen pada TV. Muka Conan agak kesal.

"Ganti acara TV nya!" protes Conan.

"Eh? Kenapa? Lagi seru-seru nih!" Tolak Ran mateng-mateng.

"Ran nee-chan udah tiap hari nonton TV! Masa Conan ga boleh liat! Lagipula ini hari Sabtu dan Conan besok libur! Masa ga bisa nonton TV!" omel Conan. Ran hanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Akhirnya dia merelakan episode sinetron kesayangannya daripada adiknya ngomel mulu.

"Nih, mau ganti apa?" ucap Ran sambil menyerahkan remote TV.

"Nah gitu dong!" seru Conan sambil mengambil remote control dan duduk di Sofa. Conan mengganti channel TV.

'_Dan itulah, 7 kenampakan yang menghebohkan. Sudah setengah jam, kami menemani anda dengan informasi unik kami, tetap saksikan On The Pot setiap hari Senin-Jum'at hanya di Trans8. Setelah ini, saksikan quiz terngaco yaitu Timing is Quiz dengan kekocakannya'_

"Yes pas!" girang Conan sambil sorak-sorak ala Cheerleader.

"Emang acara apasih?"

"Acara bagus! Katanya Shinichi nii-san nongol di situ ntar!". (Note: Shinichi ama Conan di sini udah gw pisah pke ikan pari pemisah #plang) Ran yang mendengar itu semangat liat tuh acara. Dan akhirnya, acara yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. Acara ngaco se stasiun TV. Di awali dengan musik yang ANEH banget. Ran Cuma cengo liat tuh awal acara.

'_Halo! Bertemu lagi dengan saya! Kaito Kuroba di acara paling ngaco se-stasiun TV yaitu. TIMING IS... QUIZ!'_

Tepuk tangan penonton di studio heboh sekali sampai nguing nguing di telinga.

"Hari ini, di acara kami, kami mengundang 3 detektif terkenal. Detektif pertama, Kenalkan inilah dia, Shinichi Kudo!". Suara tepuk tangan makin gemuruh. Ditambah teriakan cewe' yang nge-fans ama tuh detektif. Apalagi Ran, tuh anak dah nggoyang-goyangin tubuh Conan dengan kencang ampe Conan pusing di tempat. Shinichi hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan santai sambil tersenyum pada penonton. Para cewe-cewe udah nge fans banget dan beberapa ada yang pingsan.

"Simpan tenaga kalian dulu, karena kita juga kedatangan detektif yang satu lagi. Rival dari Shinichi Kudo. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Heiji Hattori!" seru Kaito yang sorakan para penonton semakin ricuh. Lebih fanatik dari yang sebelumnya. Heiji keluar dengan gaya narsis sambil menunjukkan giginya yang barusan sikat gigi pke pepsodent dan mengikuti 21 hari sikat gigi dengan pepsodent bersama ayah Adi dan Dika.

"Detektif yang terakhir. Detektif ini juga ga kalah cakep ama tuh dua detektif. Tapi masih kalah cakep ama gw, inilah dia.. Saguru Hakuba!" seru Kaito dengan narsisnya. Sekarang, suara para penonton udah serak gara-gara kebanyakan njerit. Jadinya Hakuba Cuma dapet sorakan dikit dan pundung 2 menit di pojokan. Conan semakin serius menonton TV.

"Kayaknya persaingan bakal sengit nih, IQ mereka pada tinggi semua. Tapi ga semudah itu njawab soal dari Kaito si pembawa acara yang sarap itu" gumam Conan.

"Mungkin persaingan bakalan sengit karena IQ mereka ber-3 tinggi-tinggi. Tapi gak semudah itu njawab pertanyaan dari gw. Jangan remehkan soal gw" kata Kaito sang pembawa acara. Conan lempar tuh remot control ke TV ampe tuh remote rusak.

"Woi! Itu kata-kata gw! Ngapain juga elu copas!" teriak Conan protes-protes gajelas.

"Seperti biasa, hadiah bagi yang dapat menjawab semua soal gw akan mendapat 5 Juta! Dan kita masuk ke soal pertama." Lampu panggung dimatikan. Sekarang hanya lampu konser yang menyala diantara Kaito, Shinichi, Heiji dan Hakuba.

"OK pertanyaan pertama. Siapa di sini yang paling pinter..."

"EINSTEIN!" seru Hakuba nyrocos gitu aja ga diperhatiin tuh soal apa.

"Woi! Di sini gak ada Einstein! Gw tanyanya yang DI SINI! Gw kasih tau lagi! DI SINI! Elu jadi detektif tp kok budeg" kata Kaito.

"Paling pinter? Yang buat soal!" jawab Heiji ngaco.

"SALAH!"

"Gitu aja kok salah!" ejek Shinichi.

"SHINICHI! KAU PASTI BISA JAWAB! RAIH TUH 5 JUTA BIAR BISA BELIIN GW MOBIL!" dukung Ran sambi teriak-teriak pake toa masjid. Conan Cuma sweatdrop denger kakaknya ngoceh kayak burung Beo.

"OK Shinichi, jawabannya apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Yang buat ni acara!"

"Jyah salah juga!" kata Kaito.

"Trus apa dong!"

"Paling pinter di sini itu... GW! Bhuakakaka!" seru Kaito. Semua Cuma sweatdrop denger tuh jawaban. Apalagi Conan ama Ran, gimana ga sweatdrop coba.

"Kok elu sih! Nilai lu aja kobong semua!" protes Hakuba yang kebetulan temen sekelas Kaito.

"Kan gw belom selesai ngomong! Soal aslinya kan, siapa yang di sini paling pinter SULAP!" jelas Kaito.

"KOK ELU GA BILANG!" Omel Heiji.

"Gw mau bilang tapi tuh Hakuba nyrocos aja! Gimana gw mau nyelesaiin coba?"

"GARA-GARA ELU TUH HAKUBA!" seru Shinichi dan Heiji menyalahkan Hakuba. Hakuba hanya cengo tak mengerti.

"Salah gw apasih?"

"OK, lanjut ke pertanyaan kedua. Siapa di sini yang paling cakep?" tanya Kaito.

"Pastilah gw!" seru Hakuba narsis.

"Yee! Cakepan gw kali!" kata Shinichi pede.

"SHINICHI YANG PALING CAKEP!" teriak Ran gajelas ke TV. Conan Cuma sweatdrop saja.

"Eh.. Mata ente semua udah pada rabun kali ye? Cakepan juga gw lagi!" ucap Heiji.

"JAWABAN ENTE-ENTE SEMUA SALAH!"

"Yang bener apa dong?"

"Paling cakep? YA GW LAH! Ga liat nih wajah imut cakep dan cool ini" Pamer Kaito.

"Apaan! MUKE LU KAMSEUPAY!" 3 detektif tuh kompak menyoraki Kaito.

"IYE KAMSEUPAY!" dukung Ran.

"Apasajalah, yang dilakukan mereka" gumam Conan sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kan memang fakta!" bantah Kaito.

"Fakta mbah mu kuwi!" seru Heiji.

"Mbah ku mati ._." kata Kaito polos.

"ORA TAKON!"

"Udah-udah, malah muji-muji wajah gw yang cakep. Lanjut gak nih?"

"Lanjut lagi dah" kata Shinichi.

"OK, pertanyaan yang ke-3. Siapa cowo paling gokil!"

"Pastinya bukan elu!" jawab Heiji.

"Salah!"

"Paling gokil? ORANG GILA!" teriak Shinichi.

"Elu tuh yang orang gila!" timpal Kaito.

"Elu kali" jawab Hakuba kurang yakin.

"SALAH!"

"Tumben, terus apaan?" tanya Heiji.

"Paling gokil itu GW" jawab Kaito.

"KAN TADI GW JAWAB ITU!" Protes Hakuba karena merasa dirinya benar.

"Jawaban elu hampir bener. Tapi gak usah pake KALI. Elu sih harus pake KALI!" jelas Kaito. Dan akhirnya, sebuah michrophone SUKSES mengenai kepala sang host ngaco itu. Dan ternyata lemparan itu dari Hakuba.

"DASAR HOST NGACO! Stress! Edan! Sinting! Gila! Miring! Koplak! Somplak! Gak waras! Gak modal! Gak mutu! Kamseupay! Lo gue end!" ejek Shinichi habis-habisan. Semua pada jawdrop, terutama si Conan sama Ran. Gimana nggak? Detektif terkenal yang selalu memiliki POKERFACE kedua setelah Kaito mengejek habis-habisan di depan umum. Apalagi Heiji dan Hakuba, Cuma cengo di tempat.

"Kok yang sewot elu sih? Yang kesel kan gw" tanya Hakuba heran.

"Yang kesel elu toh?"

"Jah! Kesempatan gw buat ngejek tuh host dah lu rebut" ucap Hakuba.

"Yee, kirain apaan! Ternyata kesempatan ngejek" kata Heiji sweatdrop.

"Haduh, udah! Gw lanjutin nih!" seru Kaito sambil ngelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit kena microphone. Untungnya gak ada kepala ubur-ubur (dibaca: njendol).

"OK, pertanyaan matematika. Ada tikus 5. Di kali dua. Tikusnya jadi berapa?"

"10!" seru Hakuba dan Heiji.

"Salah~!"

"Coba aja elu calculate pake kalkulator! Kan hasilnya gitu!" kata Hakuba membuktikan.

"Berarti elu TK gak lulus!" kata Heiji ngotot.

"Bilangin salah ya salah! Ini sudah keputusan tidak boleh diganggu GUGAT! Ok Shinichi jawabannya apa?"

"Ada 3" jawab Shinichi santai.

"BETUL! Tumben elu pinter!" puji Kaito.

"Kok bisa?" Heiji dan Hakuba Cuma cengo.

"Kan ada 5 tikus. Nah, yang di kali ada dua! Jadinya tinggal 3 dong!" jelas Kaito. Heiji dan Hakuba saling berpandangan.

"Ok, pertanyaan matematik yang kedua. Ada orang yang dapat melompat sekali mencapai 2 meter. Nah, apabila ada sungai yang lebarnya 10 m, dia harus nglompat berapa kali?"

"5 kali!" kali ini Shinichi, Heiji dan Hakuba kompak.

"Salah lah!"

"Lalu?"

"Ngapain juga lompat? Tinggal cari aja perahu, jembatan atau apa kek. Klo gak ada ya mbalik lagi, lagian juga ga ada gunanya nyebrang. Mana ada orang bisa nglompat di air?". Shinichi Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti kayak per. Heiji dan Hakuba lagi-lagi cengo denger tuh jawaban.

"Ok, selanjutnya. Pertanyaan logika. Bayangkan, jika kamu semua ada di sebuah ruangan tanpa apa-apa kecuali tembok dan atap. Tak ada pintu, jendela kursi TV dll. Gimana caranya kamu keluar?"

"Jebolkan pake kaki!" seru Heiji spontan dan frontal.

"SALAH! Emang kakilu kuat?" tes Kaito.

"Kagak sih"

"Hmm... Telfon pemadam kebakaran suruh tuh jebolin ruangan" jawab Hakuba.

"Salah! Iye kalo elu bawa HP, klo enggak!"

"Iya juga."

"Klo gw, pundung di pojokan karena ga bisa keluar" kata Shinichi dengan jawabannya yang paling kasihan.

"Kasihan amat elu. Jawabannya adalah, BERHENTI MEMBAYANGKAN" kata Kaito.

"Lah kok!"

"Gw tadi suruh apa? MEMBAYANGKAN! Tinggal gak usah bayangin aja" jelas Kaito polos.

"GUBRAK!"

"OK! Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Ada 7 anak di rumah. Anak 1 nonton TV, anak 2 main petak umpet, anak 3 lagi tidur, dan anak 4 lagi dengerin musik. Lah anak lainnya ngapain?"

"Gampang lah! Main petak umpet bareng anak no. 2!" jawab Heiji dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Betul! Tumben banget bisa njawab. Sekarang kedudukan 1 untuk Shinichi, 1 Untuk Heiji, 1 untuk Hakuba dan 10 buat gw"

"MANA BISA!" protes Shinichi.

"Suka-suka gw lah, lagian juga ga penting penting amat. Sekarang lanjut ke pertanyaan dari gw sendiri. Siapa menteri kehutanan yang paling terkenal?". Mendengar pertanyaan itu, semua hanya cengo. Gak ada yang jawab. Penonton hening. Ran sibuk buka internet buat cari tuh jawaban tapi gak ketemu-ketemu. Conan Cuma asik nonton orang pada bengong di TV.

"Gak ada yang bisa jawab nih?" tanya Kaito.

"Nggak ah nyerah"

"Ya TARZAN LAH YAW" seru Kaito dengan gaulnya.

"Iya juga" kata Hakuba.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa gw ga kepikiran coba" gumam Conan.

"Ckckck, masih pertanyaan dari gw. Lengkapi lagu ini. Bintang kecil temen saya dulu. Udah jauh, ga pernah sms. Aku ingin, nemu dia lagi. Jauh sana, ke tempat...?"

"Kau berada!" jawab Heiji.

"Salah!"

"Ke tempat... dia tinggal" kata Hakuba ragu-ragu.

"Yo'i! Betul betul itu!" seru Kaito kasih tepuk tangan.

"Kedudukan 1 sama. Yang terakhir dari semua pertanyaan gaje saya. Jika kau bercermin dan menemukan orang gila. Bagaimana reaksimu?"

"Kabur!" jawab Shinichi.

"Ngumpet!" kata Heiji.

"Teriak!" ujar Hakuba ga kalah ama Shinichi dan Heiji.

"SALAH SEMUA! Ngapain takut orang itu elu elu sendiri. Kan kuncinya BERCERMIN, berarti ente ente semua yang gila!" jelas Kaito sambil ngakak sendiri.

"Sialan lu. Emangnya elu ga kalah gila apa!" tanya Heiji.

"Mendingan kita bantai aja tuh Host ga bermutu! Yang gw heranin, ni acara juga kok bisa lulus sensor" usul Shinichi.

"Jangan! Kita bantai aja!" tolak Hakuba.

"SAMA AJA DODOL!"

"Siapkan pistol dan tembaak!"

**DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR.**

Kericuhan terjadi di mana-mana gara-gara tuh Host ga bener. Yah resiko, siapa suruh jadi ga waras gitu? Ran hanya sorak-sorak liat tuh adegan sedangkan Conan hanya galau di pojok ruangan.

"TEMBAK TERUS! TEMBAK TUH HOST GA WARAS!" dukung Ran sambil lompat-lompat di sofa ampe tuh sofa jebol.

"Seharusnya gw tadi gak ganti channel ke tuh acara EDAN" pikir Conan sambil meratapi nasibnya yang entah kenapa. Dan akhirnya, Kaito pun berhasil ditangkap di tangan 3 detektif pro itu dengan sorakan yang penuh cinta. Sedangkan anak detektif si Conan Cuma galau di pojok ruangan.

**THE END**

**A/N:**

**Author: Gilak nih cerita! Sarap! Edan! Stress!**

**Kaito: tumben banget nasib gw di sini apes ._.**

**Author: Gantian, daripada Shinichi apes terus, ntar gw yang kena batunya lagi #plak**

**Shinichi: gitu dong! Jatah bergilir!**

**Heiji: lu kira pos ronda apa?**

**Shinichi: gw kira arisan ._.**

**Author: udah udah, ribut aja kalian ini!**

**Heiji: yang buat ribut kan juga elu!**

**Author: oh iya ya... HEI! Udah ah, yang penting saya tunggu review dari para readers sekalian. Kritik saran klo ada.**

**Kaito: dan jangan lupa minum tolak angin**

**Author: ni anak malah numpang promosi di sini.**

**Heiji: dan selalu.. OSKADON PANCEN OYE!**

**Author: diem lu semua! Ni A/N ga bakal end end tau! And, thanks for read ^^**

**Heiji, Shinichi, Kaito & Author: sampai bertemu di fic gaje selanjutnya.**

**Author: situ ngapain ikut-ikut ane? Lagian ente-ente semua juga ga selalu nongol di fic ane.**

**Shinichi: g pp juga kali.**

**Author: udah ah, Sayonara Mata ne~!**

**Shinichi, Heiji & Kaito: Mata ne!**

**Author: ... BERISIK!**


End file.
